Runaway
by Flayme and Krystal
Summary: A guy who always looked up at the world, met eyes with a runaway. First fanfiction! Please R and R!


"Cloud Strife. An amazing man, with talents that are extraordinary. The speed of a cheetah, the strength of a lion and the muscles of an uh um, what do call those things? Oh yeah pandas no no! I meant uh gorilla's that it, i mean if you ignore the hairiness and the big ass noses, no i didn't mean that! I meant they've got some big ass muscle! Huh? Oh yeah back on topic. As we can see Cloud Strife is now, sleeping in bed, and is appearing to wake up! Oh hey Cloud!"

The waving bouncy black haired man was bouncing up and down excited to see his best friend waking. The camera wobbled a bit in his arms but after it stayed up straight. Cloud rubbed his eyes in deliberate action then finally noticed the camera.

"What are you doing Zack? Is that-Is that a camera?" Cloud said his voice growing louder every second.

"This oh nothing its just I thought that you should have your own TV show called um well i am not sure about that _**but **_it would be super cool, so anyway where was i?"

"Zack put that camera away **now** "Cloud growled.

"The not so evil Cloud is here now, slowly stalking me into uh oblivion! Wow! I never thought i could ever use that word, oh wait back to business. Cloud the nicest per-! Hey Cloud!" Zack cried out as Cloud grabbed the camera and pulling it out of his reach. They were both pulled into a headlock by each other until the mothering voice called them.

"Zack? Cloud? Are you ready? Come on hurry up!" Aeries called.

"Ok Aeries!" Zack called. He looked over at Cloud to see that he had already retreated to his room. _Jesus Christ Cloud! You could have waited for me! _He hesitated a moment before calling out "Cloud said OK, as well". Then he as well departed too his own room.

* * *

"I am really sorry Tifa but we cannot send to Mushinima Academy" Cid repeated slowly.

"And why would that be?" Tifa said for the thousandth time.

"Because, well. Tifa it's just that you...well... as Sepiroth's daughter you have such a good future, so why go to a scrappy school like Mushinima!" Cid cried out with disgust.

"Oh that's right I'm the your highnesses daughter! I need to get special care, i should go to a big nice rich school!" Tifa cried out bitterly.

"No Tifa i didn't mean that, OK well maybe I did but-". Though Tifa carried on

"No no! I should go to a private school where i can live in bunk, or i know work for my father and get a drug overdose!".

"Miss Lockhart!" Cid spoke out, his voice increasingly high.

"Yeah I'll get an overdose and then maybe ill commit suicide! Does that help you old chap! Does that help?" Tifa yelled out.

"Enough." A dark shadow loomed over Cid. "Leave" he ordered and the now frightened scared Cid scurried out frantically. Tifa turned towards, her 'father' Sepiroth giving him one of her best smiles.

"Hey dad!" Tifa smiled though she and her father knew that it was fake.

"What were you talking about?" Sepiroth asked, a tone of cold was in his voice. It had always been in his voice. If someone else had heard him speak like that then they would have flinched but she barely did. That was their relationship you see. Always lying not verbally but emotionally, they would never talk, interact, nothing. It was how it was always, and Tifa had grown to accept that.

"Nothing "Father"!" she exaggerated her words.

"Quiet. You will not go to Mushinima Academy. Final" Sepiroth, stated.

"Oh so you knew what I was talking about didn't you!" Tifa tried to humour her father.

"You will **not **go to Mushinima Academy, which is final. Do not try to talk your way out of it. You are 17, which mean that you are old enough to get married and you will." He stated once more.

"What!" Tifa cried out.

"Stop acting childish! You will get married, to my dearest friend, he has two children, so you will choose from the three of them," He snapped.

"Three?" Tifa recounted his words in her mind, there were only two children. Did that mean….?

"Yes three, the father and the two children,"Sepiroth said in a 'matter of fact tone.

"I'm 17 years old and you want **me **to marry a man of about your age! How sickening is that! Are you totally out of your mind?" Tifa screamed.

"I am your father and you will listen to what I say. Period."

"If mum was here then she would put a right stop to your crap" Tifa muttered. Her father's eyes darkened and she knew she had hit a low blow. Was she truly that evil?

"Shut your mouth little girl" Sepiroth snapped.

"My name is Tifa Lockheart, not little girl, small being, NOT BROWN! Dammit! It's Lockheart!" Tifa screamed. Her father flinched at his second name (brown) being used. Tifa had never had this much anger at him before, she was holding too much power over him and he did not like that at all. He stepped forward and struck her hard. She stumbled back, eyes wide in shock. Her hand had crept all the way to her cheek, where he had struck her.

"I do not need to tolerate such ignorance from your behaviour" **He **said quietly and like that he had left. Tifa was still mesmerised at what had happened. Her father had changed so much and she knew it because of what had just happened. She dropped to her knee's and silently wept.

* * *

"Cloud Strife has just entered the Academy accompanied by Aeries and Zack!" the speaker called out. Cloud nearly groaned this is why he hated going to school, and like coming early. He braced himself. And there is was…..thousands and thousands and well thousands of girls had come rushing up to him screaming things like "Cloud!" or "I love you Cloud! Marry me!" Before anything could actually happen Cloud slipped away in the shadows not wanting to be noticed. He knew well that Aeries and Zack would cover him. He could already see Yuffie hoping over to Zack and Aeries. He always wondered why any of those girls felt anything for him. It's not like they knew anything about him. When would the right girl come for him and how long will it take?Cloud peered out to find that many students were making their way to class, so he did as well.

_

* * *

He thinks he knows everything about me! I'll show him_. Tifa thought angrily as she started to stuff all her clothes into her bag, she was running, it was now or never. Tifa stared down at her purse to see her credit card untouched left in her purse not used.

_Tifa walked in speed to court, anxious to see what she and her father would be getting. This was the day that her mother's will was going to be read out, her father wanted her to wear something formal, but she didn't really feel like it. Her mother would have wanted her to wear something casual, so she followed her instincts and wore a pair of jeans and a normal shirt. She threw on her denim jacket and wore normal trainers. She was just as anxious as her walking speed was. Ever more if likely. When she finally got to those big brown doors, she stopped. She straightened her clothing, took a deep breath before opening the door with both of her hands. Many people's heads at turned around to stare at her, absently she made her way, to the front where she sat next to her father. Her hands rubbed together as the judge went down the list of names when it came to her fathers' her head shot up._

"_Sepiroth Brown, Mrs Lockheart, left you with one possession."_

_A brown envelope was passed to him and Sepiroth's smile turned more into a smirk. He opened the folder to see a large picture come out. Sepiroth's smile turned more into a frown. Tifa peered at the picture to see it was a picture of herself, her mother, and her "father" craned against a tree smiling. Tifa was smiling at the camera, and her parents were too but theirs were so distanced._

"_What the hell is this?" Sepiroth roared. He held out the picture so everybody could see. Murmuring was brought out through the court. The judge banged her hammer._

_"That is a picture your wife left you. Its your family and i think she wanted you to take care of her and before you make a scene in front of the court I suggest that you sit down!"The judge insisted._

_"Not bloody likely!" Sepiroth snorted._

"_Order! Again I will repeat that the picture you hold in your hand is what your wife let,you. Now sit down!" The judge insisted more forcefully. _

_"Prove it!" Sepiroth called out. "Give me the bloody evidence for gods sake!" and when The judge opened her mouth he cut her of by saying " And don't say for me to sit down, cause I'll bloody well start something damn right now!"_

_"Mr Brown, I will tell you this plain and simple. If you will start something, I will finish it. Plain and simple, now before i remove you from this court which I should have. SIT DOWN!" The judge spoke voice raising louder until it hit shouting._

___ Fists clenched Sepiroth sat down; he was nearly shaking in fury. Tifa frowned at him. Why was he so selfish? Was that really her father?_  


"_Tifa Lockheart." The judge called out. Tifa rose unsteadily, shaking not with fury from her father but from that tension._

"_Your mother has left you with 16.5 million pounds at your possession." Tifa's eyes widened and she brought her hand to her mouth to cover her gasp._

"_What! She gets all this Fucking money, while I get a damn mother fucking picture!" Sepiroth called out._

"_That's it! Guards, take him away" and with a sweep of a hand two heavily muscled armed guards to Sepiroth from either side and took him out. The Judge turned her attention back to Tifa._

"_Miss Lockheart, this money will come to your disposal at 17, these were your mother's conditions. She also said that nobody except for __**yourself **__can actually use the money that also means that your father can neither use the money. So if you would sign here and here…" The judge made some gestures to the some papers, and Tifa signed them, her hand shaking, still thinking that everything was all a dream._

Tifa stuffed her purse into her bag, including her credit card which held up to 16.5 million pounds. She knew where and why she was going. It was her time to move on. To live her life at her disposal. It was all up to her now. All up to her.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys, so this our start of the story, we hope you like it and please read and review! Thanks alot! Bye!**

**Flayme and Krystal!**


End file.
